1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vehicle accessories and more particularly to an improved vehicle visor position retainer.
2. Prior Art
Vehicle windshield visors are normally held in place above the windshield on the interior of the car by a bracket which includes a horizontal arm running through the lower end of the visors and around which the visor can be pivoted between a down, sun-protecting position in front of the windshield and an up-stored position above the windshield. The other parts of the bracket are a vertical arm connected to one end of the horizontal arm, and to an anchor plate adapted to be secured to the vehicle interior at one side of and above the windshield.
Unfortunately, when the visor is heavily loaded with garage door openers, gate openers and sunglass cases, and especially as the visor gets older, it tends to pivot down on its own to the operative position, blocking a view through the windshield. This can be hazardous, especially when it occurs unexpectedly while driving the vehicle. So far as is known to applicant this problem has not been addressed before. It is a problem which needs to be solved. The solution to the problem should be some device which is simple in construction, inexpensive, durable and easy to use. It should provide a positive lock against inadvertant pivoting of the visor, as described above.